


Blue

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Alpha Adam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Nigel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Written for SummertimeSlickPrince Adam presents as an alpha and decides to escape the palace for one last time free from the arranged marriage he does not want. He meets an unconventional omega who changes his life forever.





	Blue

 

There would be a wedding.    
  
The Prince had finally presented.   
  
Prince Adam was an alpha.    
  
His second gender was a surprise to many as the Prince had very little alpha traits. The King was overjoyed, boasted to anyone and everyone that he'd known all along, and announced Adam's accomplishment to a crowd of excited subjects the same morning Adam woke with a knot.    
  
His intended, an omegan princess from Yorkia was summoned immediately and preparations began.    
  
Adam on the other hand, wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea he would be married to someone he did not know and forced to try to love them.    
  
An arranged marriage made very little sense to him because it seemed to be more arranged for everyone else but those who married.    
  
He decided that because the Princess would have a lengthy travel time, he would escape to the market and experience life as a commoner before being forced into such a marriage.    
  
At the same time not even miles away, Nigel Ibanescu was feeling the beginning effects of an unexpected heat he was pretending didn't exist.    
  
He had plenty of things to do that were much more important, such as snatch enough coin from the market to pay for his old mare's shoes and also get a quick drink.    
  
The ache in his joints was troublesome notice for how close his heat was. Nigel hadn't had a decent partner for a heat in far too long and even longer since he'd been knotted. Still, despite the sudden comings of ache in him, he wasn't stupid enough to get fucked by an alpha on a heat.    
  
His old mare Franka slugged along the road to the market and Nigel felt wet all over, a feeling that was even worse when he made his destination.    
  
The scent of alpha was overpowering.    
  
He whined and held tight to the reigns, squeezed his legs together as others passed.    
  
"Fuck."   
  
The first few that went by him were thankfully not alpha though his slick seemed to worsen by the second. He gritted his teeth and jumped down, tied up the reigns before he headed towards the crowd.    
  
There was definite interest when he went through, though he never came close enough to any alpha to make his heat worse. He bumped into enough betas along the way who were easy targets to filch from.    
  
He had just enough in his purse to get back to Franka when it hit him like a punch to the gut.    
  
Alpha.    
  
Nigel shook with need and his nostrils flared as he pushed past every useless beta and omega that seemed to be between him and his alpha. He stopped at a cart covered in peaches and spotted someone being handled roughly.    
  
"I didn't mean to! I wasn't--"   
  
Nigel growled, a deep guttural noise that rose up from heaven knew where, and yanked the man out of the seller's hold.    
  
"He stole from me!"    
  
Nigel buried his nose into the alpha's hair and groaned, barely able to keep upright from the scent of him.    
  
"Alpha."   
  
The alpha turned to look at him and his eyes got wider as he stared.    
  
"You smell very good."   
  
Nigel grabbed his hand and pulled, his whole body hummed so strong that he could barely stand up straight. Halfway to his mare Nigel groaned, the need to present so painful he fell to his knees. The alpha sniffed and scented his neck, a comfort that eased his hurt.    
  
“A heat, this is a heat?”   
  
“Please,” he whimpered, barely heard over the crowd, “Please.”   
  
The alpha yanked him up and Nigel leaned on him as they walked through. He saw Franka and motioned to her which made the alpha lift him easily up then climb on behind him. They rode off and Nigel got wetter with each movement so much that he groaned back on the alpha’s cock.    
  
“Where is your home?”   
  
Nigel said something that sounded like words, all semblance of decorum behind him while he started to beg.    
  
“Please, please, please.”   
  
The alpha scented his neck and he smelled perfect. Nigel never wanted to smell any other alpha on his skin.    
  
“Please tell me where to go.”   
  
He did not know what led them to his cottage but by the time they entered Nigel’s heat state made him unable to care.    
  
The little alpha was just as eager as he to get down to fucking, his trembling hands and shuddered breath did nothing but make Nigel wetter. They were only half clothed when he started to lick Nigel’s hole and his whispered words made every omegan instinct in him sing.    
  
“You taste so sweet,” he sighed, “I imagine you’re quite fertile. Would you want my children?”   
  
Nigel groaned.    
  
He’d never wanted children.    
  
“Yes, oh yes, breed me. Please breed me!”   
  
The alpha pressed a finger to his hole and Nigel cried out and moaned as he was fingered much more slowly than he needed.    
  
He felt the alpha’s breath on his cheek and turned for a kiss that tasted like slick. That only made him shudder more, fuck back against the alpha’s hand and whimper.    
  
“Please, please,” he moaned, “I need...”   
  
The alpha stopped and turned his cheek so their eyes could meet. He was younger than Nigel, prettier, and all Nigel could think of was how fucking amazing his knot would feel.    
  
“Should I stick it in now?”   
  
Nigel whimpered. “Please.”   
  
The alpha went in slow with Nigel still on his belly and there was just the slightest hint of burn that he savored. The gasp of delight Nigel heard when the alpha touched pushed in to the hilt made his head swim.    
  
“Oh you’re so tight,” he sighed, “And so warm. I think this is going to feel very good.”   
  
Nigel could barely speak but pushed back only to moan out.    
  
“Alpha,” he sighed, “Alpha.”   
  
The alpha pulled out almost completely only to thrust back in, and Nigel let out a sob.    
  
“My name is...”   
  
“Don’t!” Nigel said, “Don’t tell me. We need only our bodies not our names.”   
  
“Okay,” the alpha whispered, “I will not.”   
  
The rest was a blur of skin, sweat, slick and teeth. The alpha liked to bite, little marks all along Nigel’s gland but never fully like he wanted. The alpha had such control the likes of which he’d never seen, talking through each movement and was the most coherent alpha he’d ever shared a heat with. Nigel could barely think through the heat muddled haze that clouded his mind.    
  
Nigel cried out when he felt the alpha’s knot swell and grabbed his hand just before he came so hard he fell into oblivion. He woke with them still attached and shivered as his inner walls were coated with alpha essence.    
  
The alpha nuzzled his neck and the scent was so perfect he wanted to drown in it.    
  
“That was amazing,” he sighed, “Honestly I’ve never....”   
  
The alpha kissed him quiet, all tongue and excited mess but Nigel didn’t care how amateurish it was. He pulled on the alpha’s neck and deepened their kiss just before he pulled away.    
  
“I’m happy to hear that,” the alpha said, “I’ve never had sex before so I’m very glad it went well for us both.”   
  
Nigel chuffed out a laugh. “Better than well. Though with this heat the sex can only get better.”   
  
“You want me to stay? I’m not sure I can.”   
  
Nigel tensed. “If you’d like, it’s not—“   
  
He felt the knot pulse once more and start to deflate.    
  
“Not that I don’t want to,” the alpha confessed, “It’s just...I’m not sure if there’s much time before they notice I’m gone. I can’t exactly explain that I’ve been having heat sex with a stranger when I—“   
  
Nigel felt the knot ease just enough for him to escape, the rising tide of anxiousness and rejection making him ill. He’d never experienced this before, this feeling of utter failure, and needed to get away before his heat made him too desperate not to beg.    
  
“It’s fine. I’ve been through this alone before and there are many alphas I can get to take your place,” he muttered, slipping out of bed entirely nude.   
  
“No!” The alpha yelled, “Don’t...I don’t want you to do that.”   
  
Nigel turned at the door, angry mostly at himself for being so stupid to go out so close to heat.    
  
“You don’t even know my name, Alpha. Don’t worry about whose knot will fill me next. Go home before you’re missed.”   
  
He left the room and went outside to get water from the well. His whole body ached and the product of the alpha’s knot leaked out of his swollen hole.    
  
The cold water only made his mood worse and he hoped the alpha would go off to wherever by the time his heat returned. He wiped the water across his backside and started when another hand joined his.    
  
“I would like to,” the alpha whispered.    
  
He came up behind him and wrapped an arm around Nigel’s waist.    
  
“You’d like to what?”   
  
“Know your name.”   
  
Nigel closed his eyes. “And I would like to give it, but not to someone who wants to leave so soon.”   
  
The alpha bit at his gland and Nigel whimpered.    
  
“I’d like to stay.”   
  
And stay he did.    
  
Nigel thought of nothing but pleasure the next three days as he drowned in the alpha’s scent. He was fucked, sucked, and jerked till he could hardly take any more but his little alpha was always there for whatever his heat demanded.    
  
When the heat started to break on the third day they both knew it was almost over and clung just a bit harder on those last thrusts. He bit on the other side of the alpha’s throat hard with tears in his eyes but feigned sleep just after and listened to him leave.    
  
Two months later when Nigel still hadn’t had a single heat he vomited at the market trying to snatch an easy coin purse and knew the reason why.    
  
“Fuck.”   
  
Coincidentally that same day Princess Bettina from Yorkia arrived in the kingdom to glorious fanfare. Adam on the other hand felt so ill at the sight of the flags in the distance he wanted to cry.   
  
He’d hardly been able to leave the small cottage not two months before and still thought of the omega every second. There was a small handkerchief he’d taken from before he left hidden under his pillow that just barely still had his perfect scent. Adam recalled wiping away the sweat from his brow and thinking how handsome he was every time he put his nose to it.    
  
His father had noticed his upset right away but he’d refused to give a cause and drowned in his studies instead.    
  
But now the Princess was here and Adam wanted to run away again.    
  
Someone knocked at his door and Adam sighed from his spot on the balcony.    
  
“Come in, Father.”   
  
The sound of the King’s footsteps were booming and only added to the dread in Adam’s chest.    
  
“She is to be here soon.”   
  
Adam didn’t move. “I am quite aware.”   
  
His father sighed. “My son, if you’d only tell me the cause of this misery I would try to mend it.”   
  
He turned. “I don’t want to marry.”   
  
King Michael rubbed at his eyes.    
  
“Bettina is lovely, Adam. She can give you many healthy sons and—“   
  
Adam smashed his hand into the stone in front of him and stomped up to his father till they were nose to nose.    
  
“I DON’T WANT HER SONS! I WANT MY OMEG—“   
  
He put a hand over his mouth and his eyes widened.    
  
“You want who?”   
  
He felt tears in his eyes as he shook his head and let his hand drop. “No one, I was merely...”   
  
His father put a hand to his cheek.    
  
“You’ve met someone. Tell me their name and they will be yours.”   
  
A tear fell down his cheek. “I don’t know,” he whispered, “He never told me.”   
  
Over the next three months Nigel experienced all the pains of pregnancy with none of the benefits. Sickness, soreness, and bouts of unexplainable hunger all without any support to ease them were his daily torture.    
  
He also was perpetually desperate for a knot, almost more so than any heat before this. His fingers were of little help nor his artificial knot and by the time he heard the news he’d hardly left his house in weeks.    
  
The Prince was in love.    
  
There were signs all over the marketplace advising any unmated omegan men to report to the castle at once for the prince’s true love was unknown by name.    
  
Nigel stared at his bulging belly and imagined how foolish the royal family would think of his arrival.    
  
He chuckled for a second at the thought of The Prince being his little alpha but shook his head at the very idea. How would that even be possible?    
  
There were very few omegan males in this section of the kingdom though but not one person asked him if he’d shown himself at court.    
  
They knew better.    
  
The pitying looks and sad smiles were enough for him to know better as well.    
  
It was by chance that the choice was taken from him.    
  
Franka blew a shoe just a short mile from his cottage and Nigel had to walk. He cursed every passing carriage as the sack on his shoulder grew heavier with each passing step and felt his babe kick with annoyance.    
  
“I know, Blue,” he growled, “I know.”    
  
He’d taken to calling the babe Blue in memory of the alpha’s eyes. It seemed to like the name every time he spoke to it which was often.    
  
Now Nigel felt like Blue might be angry with him for the state of their lives and really who could blame it? He took another step and felt feverish, barely able to see straight under the sun’s blaring gaze.    
  
“Oh fuck,” he said just before falling in the road.    
  
Adam sat beside his father and tried to not be angry as another omega walked inside that was not his own. He shook his head even before the man spoke.    
  
“Son,” The King sighed, “It’s been months now. I think perhaps your omega may not want to be found.”   
  
He had felt the same now for the past month but dare not say the words.    
  
“Father I think—“   
  
There was a clatter of noise that startled him just as the doors opened again.    
  
Harlan, his most loyal and best guard, came through holding someone.    
  
“My Prince,” he said, bowing his head, “I found an unmated.”   
  
Adam stared at the sweaty body in Harlan’s arms and stood up to meet him. All at once he caught the familiar scent and let out a sob, pushing back the omegas hair to expose his face.    
  
“It’s him. Father, it’s him! What’s wrong with him and where...”   
  
Adam blinked as Harlan laid his omega out on the carpet.    
  
His omega was with child.    
  
“He’s been bred but not mated. Adam...I think you have much more of an explanation to give me.”   
  
He moved the omegas shirt and placed a hand on his belly.    
  
“Yes, it’s mine. I know it’s mine. Please, carry him to my chambers.”   
  
“Adam, wait just one—-“   
  
Adam turned to look at his father.    
  
“He’s my omega and my responsibility,” he said, “And carrying my heir. We will be mated and wed. This is what you promised and this is what I want.”   
  
The King sighed. “Oh son, you don’t even know him. What omega would let themselves get in such a state?”   
  
“Mine.”   
  
With those words he walked out of the throne room and up the stairs.    
  
Nigel woke to someone pressing a goblet to his lips and he drank the coldest, most delicious water to ever grace his tongue.    
  
When he opened his eyes fully and saw who held the goblet he was startled so that it fell and splashed the remainder across his chest.    
  
“Oh I’m sorry! I didn’t—“   
  
The alpha moved to stand and Nigel grabbed his wrist.    
  
“Where am I?”   
  
“The palace,” his alpha said, “My guard found you in the road and brought you here. A doctor came and said the baby is safe, if you were worried like I was.”   
  
Nigel looked around the room at the utter splendor that surrounded them.    
  
“You’re the Prince,” he whispered, “Bloody fuck, you are.”   
  
The Prince looked worried. “Is that bad? I thought you would be pleased. Many omegas want to mate me.”   
  
Nigel moved to sit up and felt dizzy enough to fall back again. “I’m not going to just mate you because you put a babe in my belly. There is no need to force yourself to do that.”   
  
“I wasn’t forcing anything. I want you and no other.”   
  
He frowned as The Prince nuzzled and kissed his hand.    
  
“Why?”   
  
“Because you are mine and I am yours.”   
  
The words made Nigel’s stomach flutter and he felt tears in his eyes. “What is your name?”   
  
“Adam, my name is Adam. Have I earned your name yet?”   
  
Nigel reached up to touch his cheek.    
  
“Nigel,” he whispered, “A name you earned long before now.”   
  
They kissed like it was their first time, tentative and soft. When they pulled apart Nigel’s hole ached and he could almost taste the alpha’s want in the air.   
  
“Marry me?” Adam asked.   
  
“Yes,” Nigel sighed, “Whatever you want as long as you never leave my arms again.”   
  
They came together like starved men and tore at each other’s clothes till there was little but skin. Nigel cried out when Adam filled him and bit into his gland even before the second thrust. Adam went crazy for him then, fucking hard and fast in a relentless pace that had Nigel seeing stars just before he was bitten too.    
  
The babe kicked and Nigel put Adam’s hand to it as the locked. He licked at the wound and kissed just behind Nigel’s ear.    
  
“I think Blue is saying hello.”   
  
“Blue?”   
  
“Like your eyes. I...I hoped with each passing day that it had your eyes.”   
  
Adam turned his cheek and smiled.    
  
“I think it would be nice if he had yours too. Though I think Blue is saying something else.”   
  
“What would that be?”   
  
“Welcome home.”   
  
They married just two weeks later on display to a crowd of thousands. Nigel’s clothes were let out to hide his belly though both he and Adam gave little care.    
  
Blue was born four months later in the beginning of Autumn though records would show her birth in Spring. Nigel hated the lie but she was small enough to get away with the lie even so far off.    
  
King Michael forbade her to have such a name so they chose Blusiana which in Nigel’s opinion was much worse.    
  
By her reign she was known as Queen Blue and ruled long after both her fathers passed.    
  
In memoriam to them both there was a statue build in front of the castle gates depicting two hands clasped atop an peach. No one knew why but everyone celebrated just the same.

  
  
  



End file.
